lookout2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Supreme Dragon Ball Constitution
May 20th, 2013 ~ The Constitution of Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki ~ ''' ---- '''We, as the users, must establish perfect union of rules upon which, form a general primary society and common edits. ---- ARTICLE I ---- SECTION I: Upon the pages of which lie a set of guidelines of which are to be followed directly and strictly without prohibition, or limiting the rights of said users to a direct limit. The userbase is to be comfortably confronted softly but manually strict by the administrative office. Any administrator to go against these amendments, shall be dealt with appropriately by the other in duty as charge. ---- SECTION II: The administrative office shall remain in constant motion, and all users shall either have the right to vote for a user equally, or for an admin discussion to be held outside of user view about the changes to the wiki. The office hence be changed anytime a user shall; be inactive, request demotion, break rules. After 3'' strikes, administrators or bureaucrats shall be demoted immediately without discussion or anything withheld. ---- '''SECTION III:' The office of chat moderator or rollback, shall be placed equally without fair charge. They may be removed at anytime including the main reasons said by the above section. Rollbacks are to be used to rollback, and only users who retain semi-active or greater status, shall retain his/her rights. ---- SECTION IV: All edits and changes made to the wikibase are to be fair, and equal. A user retains the rights to make pages, and edits, as long as they are user-friendly and abide by the rules of the wiki. ---- SECTION V: The Wiki shall remain individual but still part of the Dragon Ball wiki base; Dragon Ball Wiki, Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki, Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki, and us, Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki. We are to be allies with the listed wikis incase of a rebuddle. The administrative offices of those wikis are to be respected and no trouble to be deliberately caused. ---- ARTICLE II ---- SECTION I: All matters are based on principle. There shall be a reason for everything. All reasons facing false pretences, are to be checked into by the administrators at law. There shall be no biased opinion or such during execution of law and enforcement of written rules of tolerance of the wiki. ---- SECTION II: State of the wiki at the current time of approval is based on responsibility of the administrative office. If such admins shall lack to follow their duties, it is their responsibility and are to be held accountable for their actions at hand. If such administrators are to be semi or inactive in the future or at the time, it is their responsibility to make sure the userbase, including the other administrative office, to know so. ---- SECTION III: All users must retain to civil law of which is printed on the wiki. Thou is stated clearly by the rules and followed by common sense. Failure to do so, shall result in consequences. ---- SECTION IV: Should elections be held on the wiki, they are to be constructed in an appropriate manner fair for all users. Elections are to be fair and open, closed poll voting shall not be allowed and prohibited, thy cheating comes about. Elections held on the wikibase are to be on either a forum or a blog, pages are too not be used in a manner of elections. ---- SECTION V: All users on the wiki are subject to fair and free rights amongst the wiki to hold a clear, organized place. Shall this be the law of the wiki, that users are subject. Users are restricted to the rules of the wiki, as thou problems arise among the factor of "I want to speak my opinion, and have rights too because the constitution says it," is false. You are limited to speaking you opinion in a subject manner that applies to the rules and guidelines withheld among you. ---- ARTICLE III ---- SECTION I: Shall users that are new to the wiki, be treated as such in a fair, equal manner as any other user. Shall they not be limited to pages, edits, badges, or replies of comments. ---- SECTION II: Upon treating, members of the administrative office are to be treated equal as any other user of the userbase. Administrators are thy higher duty, and shall be directly treated with respect upon meeting for the first time, as the better mood the administrator in the better decisions are made, and judged on your part and behalf. Bureaucrats and Chat Moderators as the same. ---- SECTION III: In wiki role-playing, no admin shall be given more power as he/she is promoted to the administrative rank. The administrator is there to help make the wiki better as he/she was trusted with rights to do as such and so. They are not to be given more power as their promotion to the rank extends through time. ---- SECTION IV: The formal policy of the wiki is to be respected, and not to be tampered with except for important reasons concerning the wiki or the userbase. Individual opinions shall not be tolerated. ---- SECTION V: This document shall not be copyrighted, as constitutional law states on its behalf that this document stay secure property of the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki and treated as such. ---- '''SIGNED ' ---- *Supreme Kuzon (talk) 04:50, May 21, 2013 (UTC) *Maroyasha (talk) 04:59, May 21, 2013 (UTC) *Azusa Kitty (talk) 01:34, May 22, 2013 (UTC) *Mars6612 (talk) 02:03, May 22, 2013 (UTC) *XGlass Reflection (talk) 02:04, May 22, 2013 (UTC) *User:Jadenyuki93 *''10x Kamehameha chose not to sign but does consider it worthy. *''KidVegeta chose not to sign but does consider it worthy.'' *'' 19:49, May 22, 2013 (UTC)''